Tonight
by Mered
Summary: To express love in the most carnal of ways.


Ed stood still in front of Roy. Roy looked down at Ed. Ed looked up at Roy. Neither said anything.

"Well." Mustang was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah, uhm." Ed shuffled his feet and clasped his hands in front of him.

"I should -," Roy made a jerky motion towards the door to his office.

"Uh, yeah. I should," Ed looked towards the exit to the corridors, "go. Al will be, well, he'll be –"

"He wouldn't miss you terribly much would he?" Roy asked and stepped forward.

"Oh, hell no," Ed muttered and reached up, yanking Roy down by his lapels.

Their lips met briefly before they broke apart to gasp for breath. Roy half dragged them into his office and locked the door behind them.

"Good thinking," Edward panted into Roy's mouth.

Roy gave a low laugh, and pressed a kiss to Ed's throat whispering, "We wouldn't want them to walk in on us would you?"

"You probably would, so don't give me that."

Ed's breath hitched as Roy heaved him up onto the desk.

"Yes, well. I won't talk about _your_ kinks," and bit at his throat without too much gentleness. Ed hissed as he felt Roy's teeth clamp down on soft skin.

"You – you _bastard,_" his breath exploded as Roy's mouth found a sensitive place below his ear.

His hands clenched in Roy's jacket and he attempted to pull him closer. Roy came to him and gave him a kiss on the mouth, one that ended up being more tongue and teeth than anything else.

Roy cupped Ed's face in his hands and kissed him fiercely, his tongue tracing over Ed's teeth, the top of his mouth, tangling with Ed's tongue. Ed kissed him back just as enthusiastically, shoving his tongue into Roy's mouth and mapping it.

Ed's hands began to undo the buttons on Roy's blue jacket as quickly as possible. Roy shrugged it off when Ed finished unbuttoning it and then lifted Ed's own coat and jacket off him. Ed didn't protest and he wormed his way out of his t-shirt as well. Roy's large hands traced Ed's muscles down to his belly where his belt lay.

Ed was already eagerly tugging on Roy's, loosening it quickly and dropping it to the ground. Ed had already managed to get Roy's pants buttons undone so Roy sped up the process by freeing Ed's belt from its loops and drawing down the zipper and popping the button.

Ed looked up from under long lashes. "Hurry," he said.

That was all Roy needed and he managed to get the rest of Ed's clothes off in record time.

Ed wrapped his arms about Roy's shoulders and smiled at him from where he lay on the desk in a mess of papers that he was sure Roy was going to need tomorrow. Roy kissed him again, Ed loved kissing Roy; it was like burning up.

Roy clicked open the bottle of – he glanced down at the tube in his hand – lavender mist – really, lavender? – hand lotion and slicked his hand with it quickly before dropping it on the desk by Ed's side.

His fingers swept against Ed's belly and gave him a quick stroke before moving further back, circling.

Ed moaned and accidentally nailed him in the side with his automail toes.

Roy grunted and Ed murmured an apology that was lost in a midst of demands.

Roy slid his fingers deeper and Ed shouted. His body clenched and Roy panted in a breath, trying to control himself.

Ed's eyes flickered open, dilated and dark, pleading. "Roy," he whispered.

"Ed," Roy replied and pressed a kiss to his mouth as he pressed in. Ed made a sound of happiness and shifted on the desk as he waited for his body to adjust.

Roy went still for a few moments just watching Ed, marveling.

"C'mon," Ed demanded and pressed back against Roy.

It was like being warmed beneath the sun. Ed was so lovely and vibrant like this, so loose, so relaxed. Calm, happy.

They kissed as Roy continued to move and every few thrusts Roy managed to remember to get a stroke in here and there.

Ed's breath began to become more ragged as his arms trembled and his legs tightened. Roy saw Ed's teeth bite down on his lip as he held in some loud exclamation. Edward opened his eyes again to stare into Roy's.

Roy stared back as his movements became jerkier, less sure. He could feel Edward's fingernails pressing into his shoulders, Edward's stomach heaving against his, Edward's breath against his, and it was the greatest pleasure on earth.

Ed made a low noise in the back of his throat before he shuddered, his whole body tightening as he cried out, shaking as his release devoured him.

Moments later Roy could feel his own release thundering through him. He collapsed on top of Ed and lay there for a few minutes, regaining his breath.

Edward turned his face into Roy's shoulder and neck whispering, "We better get cleaned up, Hawkeye will skin us if she finds out what we did in here."

Roy pulled free from Ed's embrace and pushed several strands of hair back from Ed's sweaty face.

Ed caught his hand and kissed it. "I'm fine, before you ask. It was wonderful and yadda yadda yadda." Ed pulled on Roy's arm and Roy leaned down. Ed kissed him again. "I _do_ need to get back to Al now. And you still have work to do."

Roy sighed. "I suppose so. Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"For round two?" Ed asked eagerly.

"No, for dinner. Where I give you good food and drink. Perhaps a few candles. And then maybe afterwards we retire to my bedroom where we have dessert in bed."

"And then?"

"And then at that point I remind you how much I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Okay," Ed whispered, "I like, no love, that plan. See you tonight?"

"Tonight," Roy promised.


End file.
